criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Punch of Death
A Punch of Death is the eleventh case of the game and the 2nd last one to take place in district The Greens Plot: It was hot day temperature was like 45 degree celcius . Jones come to,the office wearing full sleeved shirt and a black pant . Today he did wear his Jacket. The Cheif called the player and Jones and said the money theif stolen 200,000$ from the billionaire and willing to take more money. Jones and the player had a call from a restaurant that a man body is murdered in the sewers. When they reached they saw that the victim was Jason Mills. He was found dead with a shot on his eye. The discovered that that the victim was shot with a Police Gun and It was of the police Of New York. The man who reported the murder was the sewer cleanliness incharge named Sameul Bennet he said that the victim comes in the restaurant daily when I am cleaning sewers. The Second suspect was the Victim's Ex fiancé Agrafena Raskolnikova she said that he always said me to that I will marry you but he married another woman because his mother said Marry on my choice. 2 suspects were the victim's wife and mother and the restaurant waiter. They married 3 months ago. In Chapter 3 Julian came to play because Jones was having fever because of hot weather. Julian and the player arrested Agrafena Raskolnikova for the murder upon the murder she said from the first day he said that he will marry me and at the end he betrayed me and married another woman. He said that his mother said to marry Susan but he ever did not tell his mother that he wants to marry Agrafena. I felt so angry because he betrayed me. Judge Hall sentenced her to 30 years in jail with a chance of 20 years in parole Victim: Jason Mills (found dead in sewers with a shot on his left eye) Murder Weapon: Police Gun Killer: Agrafena Raskolnikova Suspects: Sameul Bennet Sewers Cleaner Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is right- handed * The Suspect has a Alaskan Malamute Susan Mills Victim's Wife Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is right-handed * The Suspect eats Fajita Pizza Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has black hairs * The Suspect wears a golden brooch Agrafena Raskolnikova Victim's Ex fiancé Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is right- handed * The Suspect eats Fajita Pizza * The Suspect has a Alaskan malamute Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has black hairs * The Suspect wears a golden brooch Miranda Mills Victim's Mother Suspect's Profile * The Suspect has a Alaskan Malamute Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has black hairs * The Suspect wears a golden brooch Jack Ryan Resturant Waiter Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats Fajita Pizza Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has black hairs Killer's Profile: * The Killer is right- handed * The Killer eats Fajita Pizza * The Killer has a Alaskan malamute * The Killer has black hairs * The Killer wears a golden brooch